Natural Wonder (Civ6)
In Civilization VI, Natural Wonders are unique terrain features that may be found scattered throughout the world. All natural wonders cover between 1 and 4 tiles, and provide powerful bonuses which are of great strategic importance to nearby civilizations. Though players cannot build districts or improvements on wonder tiles, the bonuses they provide to their surroundings make them attractive locations for constructing cities. Finding Wonders Natural wonders are relatively uncommon, and are scattered randomly around the map. As a result, natural wonders are strategically valuable, and should be played around carefully. They may generally be found in terrain that is similar to their real-life environment: stand-alone wonders are usually situated in open regions of a suitable type (e.g. Uluru is always circled by desert tiles), and wonders that are part of larger structures tend to be placed in their appropriate surroundings (e.g. Mount Everest is always part of a range of mountains). Though many natural wonders have similar properties to their ordinary terrain counterparts, this is not always the case. For instance, all mountainous wonders are impassable, but they are not treated as mountain tiles unless specified otherwise in their in-game notes. Mount Everest and Mount Kilimanjaro are considered mountains, and provide adjacency bonuses to Campus and Holy Site districts, while Eyjafjallajökull and Torres del Paine are not, despite being described as mountains in their introductory quotes. is not considered a mountain in-game.]] Discovering Natural Wonders is a valuable experience for Recon class units - they get XP for finding them. Also, in ''Rise and Fall ''discovering a Wonder is a Historic moment worth 1 Era Score (3 if you're the first civilization in the world to discover it). Bonuses and Effects Though each natural wonder is unique, all wonders have a few things in common. Natural wonder tiles cannot be improved, nor can the player construct districts or wonders on them. All natural wonders provide +2 Appeal to adjacent tiles, which makes them ideal spots for Neighborhoods and National Parks. They also net a Major Adjacency bonus to Holy Sites. Natural wonders can be broadly categorized into "passable" and "impassable" wonders (depending on whether or not units can move on the wonder tiles). Generally speaking, passable wonders provide bonuses to the wonder tiles themselves, while impassable wonders provide bonuses to the surrounding landscape. Passable wonders are usually modified forms of ordinary terrain features that provide extra , , , or in addition to the normal yields from a tile of their type. Passable wonder tiles share some traits with terrain: Marsh wonders (such as Pantanal and Ubsunur Hollow) have a higher Movement cost, and Lake wonders (such as Crater Lake and the Dead Sea) provide fresh water to adjacent tiles. . Wonder tiles are shown in brown.]]Most impassable wonders are modified forms of impassable terrain such as mountains and rock formations. Their bonuses affect adjacent tiles, providing all sorts of extra yields (not only and , but often , , or ) to their surroundings. Bonuses act on both land and water tiles, and in the case of multi-tiled Wonder, they stack for each adjacent tile - see diagram for a visual explanation. Many impassable wonders also grant units a one-time bonus, such as a free promotion. Strategy Because natural wonders are relatively scarce, they should be used strategically. Each natural wonder has unique advantages and abilities (as well as disadvantages), so no single strategy is effective in all cases. Natural wonders always provide +2 Appeal to adjacent tiles, and many offer additional , , and/or . Players looking for a Culture Victory may wish to look out for nearby wonders, and should compete to incorporate them into their cities whenever possible. (National Parks are one of the best sources of later in the game.) Impassable wonders are perhaps the easiest to use effectively. Impassable wonder tiles offer no benefits, and cannot be worked by citizens or be otherwise developed. Large impassable wonders are most effective when they are on the outskirts of cities (or even slightly beyond the city's border), since the wonder tiles are essentially dead space. If a city is strategically placed in this fashion, it receives the adjacency benefits of the wonder without sacrificing valuable development space. Note that impassable wonder tiles can also be incorporated into National Parks - you only need a single passable tile next to the Wonder, and in the correct position, where the Naturalist can go and activate its Ability. However, if a player seeks to create a Park as soon as possible, then placing the City Center closer to the wonder might be more helpful; otherwise he will be forced to wait for the cultural expansion of the city borders to cover all required Wonder tiles, and this might not only take a while, but sometimes prove impossible (e.g. if another city is also close enough to claim some of the required tiles). Passable wonders are somewhat harder to use. Their bonuses almost always apply to the wonder tiles themselves, so they are most effective when incorporated within city limits. Since , , and production is slower in the early game, placing a city adjacent to a wonder like Crater Lake can give the player an enormous head start towards founding a Pantheon. However, later in the game, natural wonders may be more of a hindrance than an asset - a natural wonder near the City Center can spoil adjacency bonuses for Farms and districts. In short, passable wonder tiles are significantly better than an unimproved tile of any kind, but are often less productive than an ordinary tile with an improvement or a district. List of Natural Wonders Additional Wonders Outback Tycoon Vikings, Traders, and Raiders! Category:Game concepts (Civ6) Category:Wonders (Civ6)